


We Are Real

by MyBeautifulCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Set some time after 15.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulCastiel/pseuds/MyBeautifulCastiel
Summary: Two Deans, one Cas and a Sam!





	We Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - Spoilers for Season 15 - don't read if you haven't seen 15.03 yet.
> 
> We have been told that we will see different versions of Sam and Dean this season. This is my brief imagining of what happens when our Dean walks in on an alternative reality version of himself and Cas in the map room.

“Uh, forgetting something?” Dean held his arms out.  
“Dean, I’m only going on a beer run, I’ll be back within 30 minutes.” Cas chided affectionately, but still stepped forward into the other’s embrace.

Dean, perched on the edge of the map table in the bunker took the opportunity to hook a leg around his angel, pulling him close and delivering a soft kiss that Cas returned with a gentle stroke of Dean’s jaw before he attempted to pull away.

“And pie, get some pie!”  
“Naturally” Cas replied, “Dean, are you going to actually let me go, or not?!  
“Mmm, when I have had a proper goodbye kiss, not before.” Dean quipped, tightening his grip around Cas’ waist.

“Right!” Cas cupped Dean’s jaw with one hand, tilting his head to get better access, running the fingers of his other hand through Dean’s hair, he kissed the hunter with an intense passion, pushing him slightly backwards onto the map table. Dean groaned his approval into Cas’ mouth, sliding his hands under Cas’ trench-coat and jacket, and marvelling at the taut muscles he could feel under Cas’s dress-shirt. He would never get tired of this. He was debating whether the evening really needed beer and pie, when there were other ways to entertain each other.

A sudden crash caused the two to break apart in alarm, whipping round to the source of the sound.

“What the hell?” Dean stared in disbelief  
“It’s a dimension bleed, we have seen this before Dean” Cas delivered this news as if it was an everyday occurrence.

In the doorway, wearing the same shocked expression, stood another Dean. The broken beer bottle at his feet identifying the source of the interruption. They were even dressed in almost the same clothes.

Before anyone could say anything further, the scene faded. Dean and Cas were left in their version of the bunker to theorise and fret about what they had just witnessed and what it meant. 

It was some time later that Sam entered the map room to find Dean sitting with his head in his hands, an open bottle of cheap whisky one quarter empty on the table before him. No glass, he noted. Business as usual then, well business as usual in the months since Cas had left.

“Hey.” He ventured, never sure these days if Dean would even acknowledge him. After a few moments, and to his surprise, Dean looked up at him. To his shock, he realised there were tears in his brother’s eyes. This was bad. Dean had been moody, insolent, angry, withdrawn and argumentative in varying degrees since Cas left, but not once had he shown any vulnerability. They were not allowed to discuss Cas or whatever had happened to make him leave, Dean had made that much very clear, and Sam had been walking on eggshells ever since. Sam had tried calling the angel a few times, but his calls went unanswered and he had sadly accepted that Cas didn’t want to communicate with him. He fervently hoped that it was a temporary situation, but weeks had turned into months, and he was beginning to suspect their paths might never cross again. 

Seeing the look in Dean’s eyes chilled Sam to the bone, whatever had happened, it wasn’t good. Sam swallowed; he didn’t think he could take another loss. Not Cas. It was bad enough that he had gone, but if something had happened to him…..

“What?” he asked, dreading the answer.  
Dean swallowed visibly. “It umm, it happened here Sammy.” He whispered.  
“What did?” Sam demanded, fear twisting in his gut.  
“They called it a dimension bleed.”  
“Who did? A what? Wait, Dean you’re not making any sense!”  
Dean stared unseeingly at the whisky bottle. “I walked in here, and …….. there was Cas,” he said in a small voice, “and, and me.” He looked up at Sam.

Sam nodded and swallowed. This was not the first such incident, though it had never happened in the bunker before. Brief glimpses of other worlds, just a few seconds, but enough to show them alternative realities, decisions they hadn’t taken in this world, roles they hadn’t chosen to play. It was disturbing, and there was no lore to be found to help them understand these …. visions, for want of a better word. They knew from experience that there were parallel universes out there. What they didn’t know was why they were being shown these alternative realities now. He waited for Dean to continue, though his brother seemed to be struggling.

“They, we, they… they were together Sammy.” Dean whispered.  
Sam looked bewildered, waiting for his brother to elaborate.  
Dean looked his brother straight in the eye; a tear rolled down his cheek, “Together, together, Sammy!”

The penny dropped.

“Oh!” Sam didn’t know what to say, “Oh Dean, I’m, I’m sorry?” It was a question. Sam wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad thing. It had clearly upset Dean, but there was no sign of the simmering rage that had plagued his brother for months.

“I didn’t think it was real. I thought all those feelings, I thought they were Chuck’s doing, and I was mad, so, so mad. The most real thing in my life, and it was just a sham, we were just puppets….. and….and, I took that anger, that rage out on him. I made him leave, made him think I didn’t care because I didn’t trust those feelings. Didn’t believe they were real. He even told me. He said to me that we are real, and I didn’t believe it. I hurt him. The one good thing in my life, and I ruined it!” The tears were flowing freely now, and the last few words were choked out. 

Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. This was a lot to take on board. He was aware that Dean and Cas were close, and maybe years ago he had thought there was something to it, all that unnatural staring, but years passed, and nothing had ever happened between the two. Sam had assumed long ago that it was all platonic, profound bond or not.

Dean sniffed, “And you know the worst part Sammy?”  
Sam shook his head.  
“We looked so happy! That could have been us, Sammy, and I wrecked it. I am not sure I can get over that.”  
“Of course you can Dean,” Sam gripped Dean by both shoulders turning his brother to face him, “This is Cas, we can fix it!”  
“You didn’t see his face when he left Sam, he looked utterly shattered. All he ever did was look out for us, and I made him look like that. Made him think I didn’t care. Probably made him think I never cared.”  
“Then you explain all of that Dean, and you apologise. He will listen and he will forgive you. He always forgives you. We just have to find him first.”  
“You really think he will?” The tiniest glimmer of hope shone in Dean’s eyes. So fragile, Sam was terrified of extinguishing it with the small matter that finding the angel might be the biggest issue, especially if he had returned to Heaven.

He forced a brief smile for his brother’s sake. “I do Dean,” he replied solemnly. “If you guys were together in an alternative universe, then that means he feels the same way you do, just… no half-assing the apology, ok? You’re not great about talking about your feelings. Hell, I had no idea that you had these feelings for him. You can guarantee he doesn’t either. So, just make sure you tell him exactly how you feel, ok?  
Dean nodded.  
Sam turned to leave.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get my laptop. We have an angel to find. I’ll search news reports, you phone all of our contacts, we have to find him first.” Sam gave what he hoped what was a reassuring smile and left to fetch the aforementioned laptop.

Left alone in the map room, Dean wiped his cheeks dry on the sleeve of his shirt. He stared at the whisky bottle as if trying to reach a decision. He reached out and replaced the cap on the bottle before digging his phone out of his jeans pocket. There was no entry under Cas anymore, he had changed it months ago. He scrolled to the end of the contact list but put the phone down on the map table without making a call. He closed his eyes and composed himself. 

Then he prayed. A short simple prayer. “Cas, please come home. I am sorry. I love you and I do believe in us”

On the table in front of him, the phone lit up showing an incoming call from TLOML.

Dean’s heart soared. Maybe he never really had stopped believing in him and Cas. He’d been unable to bring himself to delete Cas’ number, changing it in a fit of melancholy to ‘The Love of My Life’ or TLOML for short.

He put the phone to his ear and listened to the best two words in the universe.

“Hello Dean!”


End file.
